


Brawl

by SilverHerring



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHerring/pseuds/SilverHerring
Summary: A frustrating situation suddenly turning out for better.. or worse. Or both. HiME-verse, Nao/Haruka, one-shot.





	Brawl

Title: Brawl  
Fandom: Mai-HiME  
Pairing: Nao/Haruka  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 1085  
Timeline: Post-series

\-----

“Oh, bugger this!”, Nao proclaimed raising her arms in the air and pulling away from the desk scattered with paper she crumpled out of boredom. She looked at her “boss” from over her shoulder. “Can’t I just call it a day? I think my ‘debt with society’ has been paid by now.” She sounded especially sarcastic on “debt”.  
“Not likely.”, Haruka replied firmly, eyes flicking across a worn-out attendance log while her fingers were typing fast on the keyboard. “We’re barely halfway done.”  
“Oh, come on… you and the bookworm can get this shit done even without me.” She gestured at Yukino, who was busy with her own small pile of logs on the desk beside Haruka’s.  
“The opposite of ‘yes’ is ‘no’, Yuuki.”, the blonde paused to sip from her cup of cola, “Now get back to work. You’ll finish faster if you stop wasting time with useless complaints.”  
“Gah…”, the younger girl slumped on the chair huffing, “You know, you should go ask Youko-sensei to point you to a good surgeon, so you can have that broomstick removed from your ass.”, she said with a snide tone.  
Haruka’s eyebrow slightly twitched at that comment, but her voice didn’t change. “You should have thought of this before kicking the Vice President in the genitals. So just endure your deserved peenalty and make yourself useful.”  
Nao snorted at the Executive Chief’s involuntary gross pun.

“It’s ‘penalty’… dumb blonde.”

Haruka quietly closed the log she was going through, and a second later it travelled across the room and connected squarely with the back of Nao’s head.

“AUGH!”

“Watch your tongue. Oh, and give it back, I’m not done with it yet.”, she said, keeping her face straight, as the log fell on the floor with a thud.  
Nao made an exaggerated frown and glowered at the screen. “Fine. If that’s what I’m getting out of this I’m outta here.” The chair’s wheels rumbled as she got up and away from the desk, striding across the room.  
“Oh no, you don’t.” Haruka stood up quickly and grabbed her shoulder just as she was reaching for the door knob. Yukino lifted her eyes from her work for a moment, checking quietly on them, as to make sure it wouldn’t get ugly.  
Nao turned around and glared at the older girl as if that alone could send her flying to the opposite wall. “If I read one more of those cat-scratchings I’m gonna hurl. I’m going.”  
“I won’t allow that.”, Haruka replied sternly. “This is a good chance to have you learn your place, Yuuki.” She pointed behind herself. “That chair, your rear. And that’s final.”  
“Psh.” She brushed off the hand gripping her shoulder. “You wouldn’t be such a sour bitch if you actually got laid.”

Haruka looked as if she was going to explode for a moment, then she looked to the side as something clicked in the back of her head, and she seemed to regain her cool.

“Yes… you’re right.” Haruka circled slowly around the smaller girl and wrapped her arms around her waist. “It's not good for me to be so unforgiving all the time… I suppose a worldly woman like you could teach me how to.. loosen up, so to say…”  
Nao didn’t let her behaviour faze her. “Heh. Of course. Who do you think you're talking… to…” Her voice trailed off a little as the taller girl tightened her grasp and she registered the sensation of her ample chest pressing against her back.

*Woah… she’s got about as much as the redhead novel heroine… maybe even more…*

The tingle at the edge of her senses increased when the blonde slid her left leg between hers, parting them slightly.

“Oi… what are you…”

The slight daze made her fail to notice Haruka was setting her up for a wrestling-type clutch, and when she realized it was too late.

“What the--ARGH!”

“I won’t let you get away with this, Yuuki…”, Haruka growled.

“Ah, wait a second, Haruka-chan!”, Yukino got up from her chair and rushed to their side.  
“Kikukawa… g-get this female gorilla offa me… URGH!” Nao was succumbing to the girl’s formidable strength, now increased by that last insult.

“Haruka-chan… when you perform a ‘Cobra Twist’ your leg must be above the opponent’s, not under.”

“…Oh, really?”, Haruka blinked, while Nao made a face.

“Yes…”, Yukino touched her hand as she shifted her position. “Also, you have to put your left arm on the other side.”

“Ah, like this?”

“Yes. Place it around her neck and then squeeze.”

“Wow. I’ll remember that. Thanks, Yukino!”

“Oh, don’t mention it.”, the freckled brunette smiled gently.

“You damn four-eyes, what the fuck was tha--UNNGH!!”

“Hey, she’s right, it’s more effective this way…”, Haruka said grinning, as poor Nao started turning a little pale.

“I give up, I give up, just LET ME FUCKING GO!!”

“But anyway, Haruka-chan…”, Yukino adjusted her glasses, ”It will take longer for us to finish filing the attendance logs into the mainframe if she ends up hospitalized.”  
“…Oh, yeah.” Haruka pouted a little and released her victim, who slumped onto the floor coughing and panting.  
“Woah… you got some beef in those limbs, Suzushiro-san…”, Nao said aching and out of breath, but still managing to keep her haughty façade, “Do you work out or something?”  
“No waxing me up now, Yuuki.”, she gestured to the empty chair and littered desk, “Get back to work or I’ll try the ‘Boston Crab’ next.”  
Nao seemed lost in thought for a moment, then got back on her feet, staggering a little. “All right, all right… is 'tyrant's disposition' a school staff member prerequisite or something?”, she muttered.  
“I’ll say it in your own lingo… ‘stuff a sock in it’, Yuuki.”, the Executive Chief smirked.

And Nao actually opted for silence, quite surprisingly. Mostly because, from the moment she sat back on her chair, she couldn’t keep her mind from going back to the experience she had of Haruka’s strong, healthy body. Although that still put a damper on her concentration.

*Gah… I think I’m starting to get how the brain of that kimono-clad psycho works now…*

\-----


End file.
